Naruto: The Strength Of A Mind
by fossilboy904
Summary: Naruto grows up with his grandparents, living in the Whirlpool village. He grows up just like a popular normal person until his 15th birthday and the unusual present he receives before going to the ninja academy in Konoha. Read as his life takes twists and turns, learning from the best and rivaling Konoha's top clans. UP FOR ADOPTION! read last chapter.
1. The Beginning

Naruto grows up with his grandparents, living in the Whirlpool village. He grows up just like a popular normal person until his 15th birthday and the unusual present he receives before going to the ninja academy in Konoha. Read as his life takes twists and turns, learning from the best and rivaling Konoha's top clans. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto characters, Naruto places, etc. Im just using them to amuse other Naruto fans with what could have happened differently.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets of Whirlpool village. People walking, shopping, and going about their day's activities swarmed the streets that he was walking through. As Naruto passed them all, he waved and smiled at the ones he knew, which was just about everyone. Not many people came through Whirlpool village and those that did were ninjas who were shopping for their renown weaponry. Naruto was in an especially happy mood today, only a week until his 15th birthday and his grandparents promised that when he turned 15, he would be allowed to go to the infamous ninja academy in Konoha. When Naruto turned 7, his grandparents told him how his father lived in Konoha and when his mother went to ninja training, they met and his mother never came back. On the day of his birth, his parents had died fighting the Kyuubi and Naruto was sent to live with his only living relatives – his grandparents. As Naruto approached the front gates, he noticed two newcomers approaching the gates: one looked to be a few years older than Naruto and the other looked like he was the same age as Naruto. Eager to meet new people, Naruto rushed to the gates and offered to show them around. The older one politely agreed while the younger one was silent, showing his infamous smile Naruto introduced himself and found the older man's name was Itachi and the younger one's name was Sasuke. As the three walked through the streets, Naruto lead them to his family's shop. While Itachi looked around the shop, selecting things he wanted, Naruto and Sasuke had a chance to get to know each other. Naruto found that they would be in the same class in the academy and sighed when he realized that he wouldn't have to be lost in a big school with no idea where to go, it would help to have Sasuke there. Sasuke found his first non-uchiha friend that seemed like a promising rival, there was something about Naruto that lured Sasuke in. It could be the dormant, powerful aura, waiting to be released or the way Naruto talked like he and Sasuke had been best friends for years, Sasuke wasn't sure, but he liked it. Itachi and Sasuke stayed in a hotel that night after Naruto's thorough tour of the village. The next day, Itachi almost had to drag Sasuke back to Konoha, but after a grin and a promise to see him soon from Naruto, Sasuke ran back to Konoha without any more trouble to Itachi. Even though they had only spent a day together, Naruto and Sasuke had become the best of friends and the fiercest of rivals. That night Naruto fell asleep wishing the academy's start date would come sooner.


	2. 15th Birthday Surprise!

Several days after Sasuke left, Naruto had his 15th birthday. The whole town celebrated with Naruto and his grandparents, offering gifts of shinobi equipment and wishing him luck. Not many people had left the whirlpool village, most stayed and learned how to run their family's shops or became apprentices at a trade. What made the whole town even more eager to celebrate was Naruto's helpfulness around the village. He had helped them any way he could and with his one-of-a-kind stamina, he helped a lot of people many times. Later that night, he was called into the living room with his grandparents for a private conversation. When he walked in, there was a box with a blood seal on it, sitting in the middle of the room. His grandparents talked with him about his past, his history, how proud his parents would be and how proud they were. Finally they came to the box. Biting his thumb, he placed it on the seal and watched it glow then fade away. He opened it up to see 6 different colored scrolls: one red, one yellow, one blue, one brown, one white, and the final one black. Pulling out the red scroll and unraveling it, he found many fire element jutsu. Rolling it back up and putting it back inside the box, he pulled out the black one. Now this one looked interesting, a jutsu where you make many copies and all the information gained get transferred back along with any chakra that was not used by the clone, it was called the 'shadow clone' jutsu. An idea came to his mind and with a grin, he rolled the black scroll and placed it back inside the box. Looking up, he noticed his grandparents had gone to sleep so he grabbed the box and headed to his room. After closing his door and sitting on his bed, he pulled out the black scroll and reread it. Satisfied, he made a cross symbol with his hands and murmured "shadow clone jutsu" and 5 clones poofed into existence. Handing one clone a scroll they each unraveled them and started studying, while the original naruto read through the black scroll. As the sun rose, each clone rolled up their scrolls and placed them back into the box and dispelled. With the influx of information, Naruto passed out on his bed.

After a couple hours, Naruto awoke to the smell of breakfast. He changed, placed the box under his bed and dashed down the stairs. After eating his fill, he went to a secluded area and created 5 more clones. Each designated with a specific element, he paired them off: water vs fire and wind vs earth. To use the lightning element, Naruto needed better chakra control so he had the 5th clone practice water walking, one of the practices he had read about in the black scroll. The original Naruto watched the clones battle and after a while, they switched – fire vs earth and water vs wind. Nearing dinner, the clones dispersed and Naruto headed back to the house, starving for missing lunch and he still had to pack for tomorrow's trip to Konoha, he would start in the academy in 2 days...


	3. Up For Adoption

Im lost of where to have Naruto go or what to have him do. Hopefully somebody can do a better job than me. Officially up for adoption. Let me know if you are going to use it, ill post a link to it on here...


	4. Adopted

This story has been adopted by Samuel Ray Knight. When he posts his version of the story, I will be posting a link to it on this chapter. Thanks and good luck to Samuel Ray Knight!

His account: u/934770/Samuel_Ray_Knight

Story:


End file.
